This invention relates to vehicular wireless dubbing unit and more specifically a unitary reverse logic dubbing tape and CD player for recording and playback of audio/video data from satellite, AM/FM radio stations and television broadcasts.
Current recording device requires considerable time and effort to perform recordings in a vehicle. It requires the vehicle operator to constantly change tape/CD and monitor recording activities. This causes driving distractions. In addition, poor quality tape or CD and bad dubbing experience are often problems of current device. It is necessary for the vehicle operator to have both hands on the steering wheel rather than trying to stop, edit, rewind, forward or eject tape/CD during recordings. Current inventions related to this field do not provide choice in those inventions wherein this device provides four choices. Current device do not provide nor have a LCD auto screen, computer motherboard with optional input ports, memory space, sensor/detector, infra camera, full function fax, internet access support function keys, telephone/video conferencing, stored power cell, impact resistant and retractable assembly component with a manual LCD cover screen against vandalism and theft. Furthermore, current device do not record from satellite, can not instantly record new music release, live music and entertainment events without commercial or station break, distortion or satellite interruptions. In addition, current device records only from radio stations onto tape/CD and often with two or more devices attached or connected to the recorder. Because of these difficulties and limitations, there exists a need for a wireless impact resistant vehicular dubbing device comprising features and functions listed above.
In view of these deficiencies of the prior art, it is one object of the invention to provide four programmable models of the unit in form of a satellite/wireless model, computer software programmable model, commercial and distortion free model and a high speed memory erase dubbing model for vehicles wherein the unit permits for recording and playback from audio/video data, satellite, radio and television broadcasts.
An additional object of the invention is to provide a record/playback memory space for storing playback or recorded data without tape or CD. This allows the vehicle operator to have both hands on steering wheel and concentrate on driving and not recording.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a device that records from stations onto tape or CD, tape to tape, CD to CD, CD to tape, tape to CD, and tape or CD to memory without having to attach a playback device and or change tape/CD in countless manner that often result in poor quality tape or CD and bad dubbing experience.
Another object of the invention is to provide a recording device with microphone and camera wherein the unit captures impacts and unwarranted intruder within the vehicles perspective view, an audible sound that alerts vehicle operator when the camera senses fatigue, a LCD auto/manual screen for interactive games, activities and telephone/video conferencing with similar devices at a distance location.
In addition, the object is to provide a recording device wherein the unit supports Internet access, on-line banking, stock market trading on the NYSE, and other exchanges, including commodity and precious stone/metal trading in the comfort, privacy, and convenience of a vehicle. Further, the object is to provide a wireless recording device with still pictures for use with the Internet.
An additional object of the invention is to provide a sensor remote control apparatus for controlling the unit at any convenient seat position of an angle 180-360 degree in a vehicle, wherein the unit CD player of the invention provides a dual purpose audio/video track disk for use with the CD player having a software program downloaded as the unit to reboot the CD player or re-configure the unit if there was a unit failure. Also provided within the unit is a stored power cell by means of microprocessor contained in the computer motherboard that permits the unit to endlessly scan through its database of stored list of recording companies, artists, radio, television, satellite, billboards and recording studios even when the system is turned off and wherein the-unit identifies and record a first time new music release in category of the recording companies, i.e. country music, R B music and to retain data files or previous mode of a record/playback state.
These and other more detailed and specific objects of the present invention will be better understood by reference to the following figures and detailed description which illustrate by way of example but a few of the various forms of the invention within the scope of the appended claims.
In view of the above-described problem, an object of the present invention is to provide a simultaneous dubbing operation from stations, tape or CD player and memory space.
The present invention relates to an audio/video record/playback of a tape or CD player for recording from stations onto tape or CD, tape to tape, CD to CD, CD to tape, tape to CD, and tape or CD to memory. Further, the invention relates to an audio/video surround sound microphone and night vision camera (hereinafter referred to as infra camera) that provide means of telephone/video conferencing, recording of impacts and unwarranted intruder, an audible sound by means of speakers and microphone that alerts a motorist when the camera senses fatigue in the motorist.
Even more particularly, the present invention relates to a reverse logic audio/video dubbing CPU that integrates a microphone, a vehicular speaker system, a LCD screen, a computer motherboard with optional ports, Internet access, a record/playback memory space, high-speed dubbing and memory erase capabilities, a digital/analog clock, a full function fax and print delivery tray (hereinafter referred to as components).
More specifically, the present invention makes use of AM/FM radio stations, television broadcasts and a satellite antenna that detects new music release, live music and entertainment awards, sports events, children television special (hereinafter referred to as embodiment/frequency signals) and upon detection of a conmmercial break, station break, distortion or satellite interruption, the unit pauses a recording function until the commercial or station break, distortion or satellite interruptions are eliminated.
Specifically, the present invention makes use of a technical ground personnel, satellite dishes (hereinafter referred to as programmed satellite/wireless sources), a satellite antenna (hereinafter referred to as power antenna) having multi directional receptacles for detecting and scanning the unit programmed embodiments, i.e. new music release, live music/entertainment events, sports and children television specials and an optional port having accessory and/or auxiliary port (hereinafter referred to as port) for connecting other accessory device (hereinafter referred to as accessory) i.e. games, navigator by preferred means of a serial or parallel cable. In a preferred form of the invention, the vehicle operator and other passengers could engage a preferred audio or video record/playback selection by means of function keys provided (hereinafter referred to as parts) embodied on the face of the unit.
More specifically, the device of the present invention downloads software programming from satellite/wireless sources, i.e. satellite dish. In addition, the present invention uses a dual-purpose audio/video track disk having software downloaded as the unit to reboot the CD player or re-configure the unit if there was a unit failure and to store data files. Further, the device of the present invention comprises a sensor configuration with the unit remote control (hereinafter referred to as peripheral) used by a vehicle operator and passengers to access functions of the dubbing unit at any convenient seat position. A general objective of the invention is to provide an impact resistant dubbing device that uses the vehicle ignition switch to control the unit retractable assembly.